


Past Life

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, basically I’m taking GLTAS characters and, making them live out high school but there's implications, of Razer's past life, that was exhausting, well and I’ve been meaning to contribute to this fandom for ages so HERE YOU GO!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razer is just a normal high school student. He has an annoying sister and a slightly overprotective mother and a crush that makes him blush every time she walks past. What makes him different is the dreams that haunt him. What do they mean? and why are they getting worse, now of all times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something for the GLTAS fandom for weeks and now (because of a fanart piece on Tumblr) I have!! TA-DAH!!!!  
> I haven't written anything in ages, so feel happy that I wrote this for you guys!! I hope you like it!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own GLTAS or any of the characters used in this fanfic (except maybe the ones I made up but that's debatable)

_A red blast whizzed by my ear, missing me by inches. Too close. Can’t let it get too close. I have to get to her. Have to. Just a bit further. She’s here. I know. I have hope. Just. A. bit. Closer._

 

“Wake up, Razer!” A young girl exclaimed, hitting the teenage boy (that was currently asleep in his bed) with a pillow over his head. The boy sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes, scowling at the girl.

“What ?!” Razer snapped, scratching the back of his head.

“Get up. You’re going to be late and I’m not going to get the bus driver to wait again.” She declared, stalking out the room moodily.

“Thank you for that, Dae.” He called after her, raking his hand through his platinum blonde hair. Swinging his legs off the bed, he strode over to the mirror his mum so _generously_ had installed in his room. Like he needed another mirror in this house. Being the only boy really sucked. Flicking the small light on, Razer blinked at his reflection. He raised his hand to his face, gently tracing the bizarre birthmarks that he’d been cursed with. They were ugly (in his opinion). Dark grey and trailing from the base of his eye to his jaw. Ugly. And very sci-fi. He’d always had them, and he’d always hated them. Along with the freakish birthmarks, there were the cryptic dreams that occurred regularly. He pressed his palms into his eyes, trying desperately to remember. It was like a fight. But WHY? Why was _he_ having the dreams and what did they mean?!

“Razer! Breakfast’s ready!” A woman’s voice called up the stairs, jerking Razer from his thoughts.

“Coming!” He shouted back, quickly pulling his jeans from their residence on the floor where he left them yesterday. A royal blue shirt was strewn over the base of his bed and he quickly pulled it over his head, grabbing his trainers as he ran down the stairs.

“Good of you to join us, sleepy head.” Dae greeted sarcastically, already sat at the table.

“Well I would have been quicker if it wasn’t for the unwelcomed wake-up call.” Razer retorted, sliding into his seat opposite his sister.

“Oh hush up, you two.” Their mother scalded gently, placing a plate in front of Razer with some toast and bacon on it.

“So, how were the nightmares?” Dae inquired, raising her eyebrow towards Razer.

“You had another nightmare?” Their mum asked worriedly, resting her hand on Razer’s shoulder.

“It’s no big deal. Everyone has them.” Razer brushed them off, taking a bite out of his toast.

“Does everyone shout out names during said nightmares?” Dae continued, smirking slightly.

“Shut up, Iolande.” Razer demanded, closing off his expression.

“What were you shouting? ‘ _Move out the way Hal_ ’. Something like that.” Dae said slyly.

“I said shut up.” Razer repeated irritably.

“Who’s Hal?” Dae asked, resting her elbows on the table, leaning forwards.

“Shut it.” He snapped, standing up in anger.

“Alright you two! Iolande, stop teasing your brother. Razer; control your anger.” Their mother demanded. Razer scowled and sat back down, glaring at his sister. The doorbell rang, distracting their mum.

“I’ll get it.” She declared, walking down the hallway to the front door. A moment later, she returned with a familiar face trailing after her.

“Hey, Aya.” Dae greeted warmly, looking at the newcomer kindly. Razer turned around in his seat, a hint of colour creeping up on him.

“Sit down, Aya. Have some breakfast.” The mum said fondly, making another plate of food.

“Thank you.” Aya thanked shyly, sitting beside Dae. “Morning Razer.” She said, a small note of hopefulness in her voice. Razer nodded to her, taking a drink of orange juice, hoping she didn’t notice the blush.

“You three had better hurry, the school bus should be here any minute.” The mum encouraged. A telltale horn blared outside, prompting the three students to simultaneously stand.

“See you later, ma.” Razer said, slinging his school bag over his shoulder.

“Bye mum.” Dae added, kissing their mother on the cheek before following her brother out the house.

“Goodbye.” Aya bid nervously, rejoining the two siblings.

“Have a good day.” Mrs Prince called after them, smiling to herself.


End file.
